TGFβ is a multifunctional cytokine that regulates a wide variety of biological processes that include cell proliferation and differentiation, migration and adhesion, extracellular matrix modification including tumor stroma and immunosuppression, angiogenesis and desmoplasia (Ling and lee, Current Pharmaceutical Biotech. 2011, 12:2190-2202), processes supporting tumor progression and late stage disease.
The active form of TGFβ is a dimer that signals through the formation of a membrane bound heterotetramer composed of the serine threonine type 1 and type 2 receptors, TGFβR-1 (ALK5) and TGFβR-2, respectively. Upon binding of two type 1 and two type 2 receptors, the type 2 constitutively activated receptors phosphorylate the type 1 receptors in the glycine and serine rich “GS region” activating a signaling cascade through the intracellular signaling effector molecules, Smad2 or Smad3. TGFβR-1 phosphorylates the receptor Smad2 and/or Smad3 (RSmads) that form a complex with Smad4 (Shi and Massague, Cell 2003, 113:685-700). These complexes then translocate to the nucleus where they elicit a wide variety of transcriptional responses resulting in altered gene expression (Weiss and Attisano, WIREs Developmental Biology, 2013, 2:47-63). The TGFβ proteins are prototypic members of a large family of related factors in mammals with a number of these also identified in other phyla. Generally, two groups have been characterized, the TGFβ-like and BMP-like ligands. In addition, in vertebrates, seven type1 receptors and five type 2 receptors have been identified. An additional layer of complexity in ligand/receptor binding is the potential of co-receptors known as type 3, that facilitate ligand binding to the type 1 and 2 receptor complex. These type 3 receptors, also known as Betaglycan and Endoglin are comprised of large extracellular domains and short cytoplasmic tails and bind different TGFβ family members (Bernabeu et al., Biochem Biophys Acta 2009, 1792:954-73). Although type 3 receptors facilitate signaling, cleavage of the extracellular domain can generate soluble proteins that sequester ligands and can potentially inhibit signaling (Bernabeu et al., Biochem Biophys Acta 2009, 1792:954-73). While multiple redundancies in this large family present challenges to identifying a selective inhibitor, TGFβR-1 and -2 are relatively selective targets for TGFβ ligand engagement.
Alteration in TGFβ signaling are associated with a wide variety of human disorders including fibrosis, inflammatory, skeletal, muscular and cardiovascular disorders as well as cancer (Harradine, et al, 2006, Annals of Medicine 38:403-14). In human cancer, TGFβ signaling alterations can occur in the germline or arise spontaneously in various cancer types. TGFβ is also a potent inducer of angiogenesis, which provides a critical support system for solid tumors as well as a mechanism for tumor cell dissemination (Buijs et al., 2011, Curr Pharmaceutical Biotech, 12:2121-37). Therefore multiple strategies to inhibit TGFβ signaling have been exploited in various disease states.